The language of flowers
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: This was an RP with my good friend Lola *she is awesome*. I wrote Arthur and she did Alfred.So Arthur works in a flower shop when suddenly, an american named Alfred F Jones comes in. Somehow..Arthur can't describe how he feels in words but maybe he can in flowers.


Arthur walked into the flower shop he owned as he did everyday. Setting his keys and coat down on the counter, he started inventory. He counted how much of each bouquet was in stock, arranged flowers and pruned and trimmed arrangements and tended to the display in the front. It wasn't a very high paying job but he liked it, it was a peaceful one and he got to be around flowers very often so it was a good trade off. The only times where it got extremely stressful was during the valentine's season where people rushed in to get last-minute roses for their special someone. Those people stressed him out but deep inside, he liked seeing the happy faces of the people he gave valentine flowers to, internally wishing that one day, someone would do that for him. He watched the counter, business running slow when all of the sudden, the doorbell rang and the door opened,

Alfred walked into the flower shop and took a deep breath, letting the smell of the flowers in. His eyes went from left to right looking for a bouquet of roses to replace the dead ones at home, his eyes caught on something that wasn't a flower, but a person behind the counter with unusually huge eyebrows.

Arthur noticed a tall, blonde man walk into his shop. He had hair like wheat fields, eyes like the Nebraskan skies behind those glasses. "Welcome to the Flowering tree, how may I help you sir?" he welcomed in a polite, forward manner.

Alfred shook his head from the slight daze he was in, smiled and said, "Just looking for some roses!" He jammed his hands in his pockets to prevent them from shaking.

"Ahh what kind are you looking for? Pardon my rudeness but..are they for someone?" Arthur asked as he perused the store for the roses section. Man, he's a handsome stranger he thought very briefly but he brushed it off. No time for dating anyways.

"Um, red ones. And no they're not for anyone. The other ones I had at home died so I'm just getting new ones. Heh, even the hero can't take care of roses." Alfred laughed to himself as he watched Arthur look around for the flowers.

"Is that so? I thought you must've had someone, you seem like the fellow in a relationship," he remarked. "Anyway, are these ones good? They're from Portland, a city known for its roses" He showed Alfred bright, red roses all neatly pruned.

"Nah, I'm not really interested in a relationship right now," he started but then quickly added, "I mean, I guess I could be in one right now but apparently the girls don't like the hero type nowadays, you know?" he admired the flowers and stated, "They're perfect. I'll take 'em!"

"Oh, I'm glad you like them then! So how many would you like? And do you know the language of flowers? Red roses mean romantic love, yellow roses are a sign of friendship and we have some yellow roses with red tips. It means you're falling in love with the person you give it to" he added, taking the roses up to the counter.

"Four please," Alfred answered and then forced out a chuckle, "Well does that mean I'm falling in love with myself?" he asked, and followed the shorter man to the counter.

"Hah if you insist, I didn't take you to be such a narcissist but ahh Americans" he said cheekily, wrapping the roses up at the counter. He liked this stranger already. He seemed like a nice, cheerful man.

He leaned against the counter and said, "Something wrong with me being American?" but he wasn't angry. He had a bit of a playful look on his face.

"Nothing wrong with the sort but..most of them seem really obnoxious and rather forward and blunt. Do not get me started on the whole "Mcdonalds" thing." He replied back, grabbing the ribbon and paper to tie up the roses.

"What's wrong with McDonald's? That stuff is delicious!" Alfred exclaimed, and shot back from the counter.

"Well, I'm sure that I want to live for a long time but not when eating that kind of garbage" He shot back. "Tell me when Mcdonalds stop using so much hydrogenated oils in their food and it's a date" Arthur retorted.

"A...date? What?" Alfred tilted his head slightly wondering if he heard right or if he was misunderstanding.

* "Well I-i forget it! I said my point: Mcdonalds is garbage" He shouted, obviously flustered. Man, this guy seemed kind of...innocent in a way but it was kind of endearing. He looked down at the floor tiles as it it was the nest thing since Kate Middleton's wedding. "A-anyway, do you live close by or something?" he asked.

Alfred was still a bit confused about what the Englishman had just said, but just decided to shrug it off. "Yeah, I live about two blocks away from here!" he answered with a big smile on his face.

"Ahh I live in the apartment above the shop. I got to keep a close eye on the flowers here" he replied to Alfred's answer. "Since we're talking and all, what's your name? I don't think I got it"

"Alfred F. Jones! But you can call me 'The Hero'" he exclaimed giving a thumbs up and winking.

"Really? Save any damsels in distress? Anyway, I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you" He stuck his hand out presumably to shake this American's hand.

"Save any what? And it's nice to meet you buddy!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and shook it a bit too violently.

"Ahh, don't you know? A knight always comes to save his princess in times of despair. It's always in the fairytales I read" Arthur said with a gleam in his eyes. Hopefully not coming off too nerdy, he asked "What do you do for a living, Alfred?"

Alfred blinked, slightly confused as to what in the world the Brit was talking about, "Well, besides being the hero I like to eat and watch totally scary movies!" he exclaimed, the smile on his face growing bigger.

"Hahaah, that sounds nice but I meant as a job and all" Arthur chuckled a bit at this man's naivety.

"Oh! I work at an organization where I can play with foster kids and help them find a home! It's a great job, the kids are super nice."

"Really? That sounds nice! I wouldn't be that great around kids, being the youngest of four brothers and all..anyone would be lucky to have you as a dad" Arthur remarked fondly. The more he talked to Alfred, the more he liked him.

"Thanks! I haven't really thought about being a dad, since you know I'm single and all, and probably will be for a while.. But it'd be great to have kids!" Alfred's teeth were showing now, he couldn't help but enjoy this conversation.

"Yeah, it really would be nice..sorry for asking but are you originally from here? You don't seem like the type of person who would stay in one town for the rest of your life. Besides, you're a lot tanner than a lot of the people here" Arthur smiled a bit at him. He never enjoyed talking to strangers very much but something about Alfred that made it easier to talk to him. He felt like they could spend hours plesantly chatting.

"Nahhh, I moved here from Canada when I was living with my brother, Matthew. It's a really nice place here!" Alfred didn't mind talking about himself to someone he just met a few minutes ago, besides Arthur did seem really nice.

"Oh really? I lived in Canada for a short time while going to school. I'm originally from England you know" He replied, looking at him. He wondered briefly whether Alfred uses any hair product, it looked so soft.

"Canada's great isn't it? And what part of England are you from?" Alfred stared into the British man's eyes that reminded him of emeralds.

Arthur stared back into the abyss of Alfred's eyes, they reminded him so much of the prairie skies, filled with wonder and the hope for an adventure. "I'm from Manchester by the way but I've been around the other regions of England. It's a beautiful country" He sighed.

"Oh? I'll have to go there and see the beauty for myself!" Alfred then got an idea, "Hey why don't we go there together, someday? I mean, if that isn't too weird to ask, I know we just met..."

"If you say so. I'll show you the best pubs England has to offer. Hope you have a high tolerance~" he stated teasingly.

"Pshhh, of course I do!" Alfred flipped his hand slightly.

"Let's test that out shall we? There aren't as many pubs as there is in England but I'm warning you: you're going against an Englishman in terms of alcohol tolerance" He remarked, looking suggestively at Alfred.

"Heh, try me! I bet I can hold my liquor better than you." He stated and gave Arthur another wink.

"Well, meet me here at 7 o'clock tonight and we shall see. Now don't be late, Alfred. A gentleman never keeps his date waiting" Arthur stated feeling bold. He never asked a man out like this before but there's a first time for everything.

Alfred tried to hold back a blush hearing the word "date" again but gave a fearless look to the other and said, "Alright I'll be here! Prepare yourself for this. I will outdrink you!"

"I have the queen's tolerance, so don't try me Alfred" He retorted with a mocking tone. "See you at seven I guess!" he told Alfred as he handed him his roses.

Alfred held the roses carefully, and sauntered out of the flower shop. He was very excited to see Arthur again, and actually felt butterflies just thinking about it. It was all he thought about for the rest of the day.

Hours later, Arthur got ready for his..erm "date" with Alfred. It's not a date, Arthur, don't get too ahead of yourself. Why did I just invite Alfred out tonight? I just met him hours ago, he argued with himself. He couldn't call back and cancel seeing that he didn't get Alfred number but he was perplexed on why he just went out and invited him on a night full of drinking. Oh well, he finished getting ready and went downstairs to the shop, waiting outside for Alfred.

Looking at the clock and realizing it was almost 7PM, Alfred threw his jacket on and rushed out the door towards the flower shop. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Arthur and waved frantically at him.

"Ah, hello, Alfred!" he greeted him with a little more enthusiasm than needed. Get a hold of yourself, Arthur, he scolded himself. Trying to calm his beating heart, he cleared his throat. "I take it you're ready to go now then?"

"More ready than I'll ever be!" Alfred flashed a grin, suddenly feeling very confident.

"Great then we're going to the Emerald Lion. It's only about 30 minutes away from here and it's a great pub. I haven't been there in a while but you should definitely try their gin." He walked off with Alfred coming behind him as he went towards the subway to get on the train that'll take them there.

Alfred sat relatively close to Arthur on the train and decided to start up a conversation. "So what are the drinks like over at the Emerald Lion?"

"Oh there's the usual stuff like beer and ale but there's also other great classics like: gin, rum and bourbon. If you want more complex drinks however, the bartender is one of the best in the city" He answered. "It just so happens that..erm...I know some of the workers there" He stated a bit nervously.

"They have bourbon? That's great, I'll probably be drinking that all night! And which worker do you know?" Alfred asked, scooting a bit closer to Arthur and hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well...a few of them actually. I used to go to school with them and well..they knew me back when I had quite a teenage rebel phase. God, I'm so embarrassed about that," he answered, squirming a bit in his seat. He nearly didn't notice how close he was to Alfred until he turned around and bumped noses with him. Blushing a furious red, he quickly turned around and didn't dare to look at Alfred again.

Alfred's face turned a deep red for a second; he then laughed and asked, "You had a rebel phase? I highly doubt that."

"Oh really? I dyed my hair green once, played in a band with some of my old friends, and had a tongue piercing once and dressed like a punk rocker most of the time," He replied, looking at him kind of cheekily. "How's that for a rebel phase?"

The American was taken aback by this, with a shocked look on his face he simply said, "I have got to see pictures of this..."

"Please, for the love of god, don't ask Francis for them" he muttered to himself while adding "I swear that fucking French bastard always tries to ruin my life"

He let out a bit of an evil chuckle, "Where is this Francis? I'm gonna talk to him about this."

"Alfred F. Jones, don't you dare and it's going to not gonna," he said menacingly, glaring at the American.

Alfred patted Arthur on the back gently and said softly, "I was just kidding heheh~"

He twitched a bit at this kind of contact. "A-anyway, we're here now!" getting off the train seemingly in kind of a hurry, Alfred coming close by.

"Aaah, don't walk so fast!" Alfred cried jogging a little to catch up to the English man. "This night is going to be great! Right?"

Arthur stopped in front of the entrance to the Emerald lion. It was somewhat hidden as it didn't stand out way too much, only the sign with a golden lion and a green background hung on the entrance way. He opened the door to the sounds of chatter, drunken signing and the barmaids walking around with their drinks.

Alfred looked around the pub and got a little bit close to Arthur, as if not wanting to lose him even if the place wasn't all that huge.

He grabs Alfred's hand, not wanting him to get lost in the crowd of people there. He finds a seat in the corner of the room nearby the fireplace there and sits down, Alfred in tow.

He fidgeted a little bit before asking, "Ahh.. so um, when are we getting our drinks?"

Before he could answer, a brunette lady with a green dress and apron came over to their table. "Hey, Arthur! I haven't seen you in a while! What would you and your date like?" she greeted enthusiastically.

That word again. Date. And just like that Alfred's face was as red as it was back on the train. He fidgeted again looking at Arthur and waiting for his answer.

"Wh-n-w- no, of course not Elizabeta. I'm just showing him the best pub in town. What gives you that idea?" He spat out with a really red face, fidgeting and subconsciously moving away from Alfred.

Alfred noticed him moving away but did nothing about it and just looked away hoping no one saw his blushing face.

"Heheh, just kidding Arthur! Never thought a stodgy old man would get a handsome fella like you! So the usual then Arthur? And what would this handsome fella like?" Elizabeta asked, grinning cheekily. She was one of Arthur's old friends from high school and still was his really good friend. Last he heard, she was dating Rodrich, the local pianist.

"U-um, bourbon please!" Alfred said before Arthur could answer for him. He forced the blush off of his face and quickly looked back at the other two with a smile on his face, but it was more of an embarrassed smile.

"Actually Elizabeta, I'll take some of the stronger stuff too!" Arthur exclaimed. He wanted to prove to this American that he could hold his liquor no matter what his old friends claimed. He saw Alfred's smile and quickly blushed a bit and turned away.

Alfred laughed and patted Arthur on the shoulder, "You know you're going to get drunk before me right?!"

"You make me jest. I am an Englishman; of course I can hold my liquor you know!" While waiting for the drinks to come, he saw a blonde, wavy haired man come over, slouching on the pole next to the table. "Hey, sourcils! It's amazing that you of all people managed to get a handsome American with you. Tell me, did you use black magic to get him to like you?"

Alfred kept quiet as the French man approached them but he still wanted to snap back at Arthur. Wait... Wasn't Francis a French name? Was this possibly the guy that Arthur was talking about on the train?

"Shut up you insufferable French git! I am not on a date with him. I am just showing him the best pub in town. Now what are you doing here? The last time I checked, you were out gallivanting with half of the city's population!" he retorted, seething a bit at his old frenemy Francis. Well not frenemy...since in a really weird and strange way, they were friends but Arthur wanted to strangle him half the time.

The American started to step a little bit away not wanting to get involved in what looked like what was going to be a fight.

"Ohonhonhon" Francis laughed with his obnoxious french laugh. "Well, I just wanted to see my darling little eyebrow. Oh my! They have grown since I last saw you"

"Shut your filthy French mouth and tell me...are you still seeing that Canadian man? I thought he was out with Gilbert. But didn't Gilbert recently move in with his brother and his Italian boyfriend?" As much as he couldn't stand Francis, they gossiped together a lot, Francis always seemingly knew the happenings of the city.

Alfred then asked, "Wait, Canadian man? Do you mean Matthew Williams?" He remembered something about his brother mentioning a French man in one of their phone calls previously.

"Ohonhon yess, my petit Mathieu. Ahhh I haven't seen him in so long. We used to date but now's its history between us~ I recently saw him last week you know..ahhh I think he used to mention having an obnoxious American older brother but I didn't think it'd be you" Francis answered.

"Did he seriously call me obnoxious?!" Alfred folded his arms over his chest, "Pft, sounds like something he would say..."

"Ahahah yeahh, he's such a sweet man though..ohh that reminds me! Sourcils here used to be quite the punk during our high school years, want to see the evidence?" Before Arthur could protest and hit him, Francis pulled out pictures from his phone about Arthur's high school days.

Gaping at the pictures, the evidence that Arthur was indeed a punk during his teenage years, Alfred couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Arthur you actually didn't look that bad!"

Arthur was looking down in shame, seeing his teenage self "Oh God, Why did I ever go through that phase..."

Alfred gave Arthur a sweet smile, "Hey it's okay, we all go through something like this once in our life, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah? What were you like in high school? I bet you were that kind of guy who played football and dated cheerleaders."

"Well not really... I was just a kid who loved hamburgers, I still do, and even though I may seem stupid I was actually on the debate team. I didn't date anyone in high school."

"Oh really? I never expected that but wow, you didn't date anyone in high school? You're a looker as one might put it" Arthur spat out that last part a bit embarrassingly, hoping that Francis or god forbid Alfred caught his blush.

"Ahh, it's just like what I talked about earlier. Girls don't really like the hero type!" Alfred had briefly seen Arthur's blush but said nothing of it.

"Ohonhon well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now~ Nice seeing you, sourcils!" With that, Francis left the area with two blushing adults sitting in place. "Well...that was..."

"Did he just say ... lovebirds? Was he being serious about that?" Alfred scratched his head nervously and looked everywhere but at Arthur.

"Hahahah Francis has always been like that, he's just interested in my love life...n-not that I have a very active one at the moment" he replied nervously. Before Alfred could respond, Elizabeta came back with their drinks and some fish and chips "On the house" she said, winking at Arthur "Hope you get lucky with him too~"

"Oh my God..." Alfred muttered at the comment taking his bourbon and gulping it down.

Arthur drank down his usual drink, a gin and tonic down with lightning speed, trying to hide how embarrassing he was at that comment

"Soooo, uhh.. The bourbon's good." Alfred tried to start up a conversation to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"Um yeahh...it's one of my favorites..." Arthur could feel the awkward tension in the room, silence floating around. In an attempt to cut the tension in the room he asked, "Say, how old are you? I don't think I ever asked you.."

"Oh, I'm 19. What about you?"

"What? I swear you were older...wait, you're not even legally able to drink. Give me that! Oh and I'm 23 and still finishing up college but not full time, have to run the shop nowadays"

"Heh alright if you insist...And you looked a lot younger than 23." Alfred said, reluctantly handing Arthur his bourbon.

"A lot of people say that..well actually more of like: you act so much like an old man but you seem so young.." he replied, drinking some of Alfred's bourbon.

"Heh, ah and I didn't expect you to think I was older." Alfred tried to push away the weird thought that Arthur was drinking from the same cup he had drank from a while ago.

"You look older than your age suggests I guess. Oh by the way: are you attending college too? I'm a English literature major" He just realized that he was drinking from the same cup as Alfred and nearly spit it out but he continued to drink it. It was kind of like an indirect kiss that Kiku told him about.

Alfred chuckled at Arthur and replied with, "I'm not attending college. I probably should've but I don't wanna give up my job right now."

"Well at least you got a great job helping people out, you sound like a hero to those kids now..heh I might come over and visit you there..and it's want to not wanna" he murmured wistfully, feeling a bit in a daze mostly from the alcohol he was consuming.

"It'd be great if you can come visit! The kids would actually love you."

"Yeah, that sounds nice..I hope I can get along with them. I don't have a lot of experience with kids" As time went on, they continued to chat and talk about their lives more. It felt nice to Arthur, being open with someone else. However...he was getting increasingly more and more drunk as time went on, despite his supposed tolerance to alcohol.

"Arthur, I think you should stop drinking now..." Alfred said as he waved his hand in front of the Brit trying to get his attention. He wondered how they were going to get home.

*Hic* *Hic* "whart're you talkin about misterrr? i haven't had much to drink yaknow?" *Hic* "ahhh, your a hot one misterrrrr, it's sooooo hard to find men like youuuuuuuuu. hehehehe i never stated my sex-u, sexuality ya know..didn't seem all that important buttt i'm totallyyy homogays for youuu" Slurring his words in a drunken stupor, he nearly fell on Alfred's lap much to his embarrassment.

"Wh-what...?" Alfred asked, shaking Arthur to keep him conscious. He sighed, "I think it's time we head home..." He picked up the drunken man, surprised at how light he was and took him out of the pub. He realized he would have to walk home but he didn't have a problem with it. With Arthur passed out and his head on his shoulder, Alfred blushed insanely thinking about what the Brit said earlier. Yeah, it was true they both found each other attractive but this was pretty sudden. When he reached the flower shop he gently woke up the sleeping man.

"Wh-w, whatchu want now? ahhh we're homeee homeee where the flowerss growwwww and and by the way, the spare key is under the matt by the back dooooor to my appart-apptemememt." He nearly fell asleep on Alfred's back, thinking about how warm he was.

Going to the back door and finding the key, he opened up and brought Arthur up to a room that looked like it could be his bedroom. Alfred set him down on the bed and tucked him under the blankets. He didn't have the heart to leave, so he sat up against the wall, watching Arthur in case he woke up and needed something, but eventually fell asleep.

"Alfredddd..." he murmured in his sleep, reaching his arms out to hug the man besides him. "D-don't leaveee meeee" he whined, pulling him closer to him, breathing in his scent. He smelled like wheat, vanilla and hamburgers. He wouldn't mind smelling that everyday if Alfred could stay around. He slowly nodded off and slept next to the American.

Alfred looked at Arthur's sleeping face and couldn't get over how cute he thought he looked. He brought him even closer and fell back asleep.

In the morning when the sun shined through Arthur's bedroom window, he stirred in his sleep, before finally opening his eyes. God, I have a massive hangover from last night...what did I do this time he asked himself. He was about to get up and make his special hangover cure when he noticed an arm around him. Turning his body around, he was face to face with a sleeping American. Blushing furiously and jolting up, he started sputtering "W-wh-wh WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED ALFRED?! OH MY GOD...WE DIDN'T..OKAY NO SINCE OUR CLOTHES ARE ON BUT WH-WHO-WH"

Alfred woke up to Arthur's voice and blinked away the sleep before looking up at him, "Hmmm?"

"Ughhh what did I do last night? Tell me now while I go back into the covers and die from embarrassment" Arthur groaned as he pushed his face into the pillow not wanting to look at Alfred.

He started to stroke the others' hair saying, "Well at first you were okay but then you kind of said I was hot and that you were 'totally homogays' for me... but if that really was true it's fine, cause...I, uh, feel the same way about you." Alfred blushed hoping that Arthur really was saying the truth last night.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, just kill me now. I want to dieeee" he groaned into his pillow, burning up a considerable shade of red. He did quite enjoy the feeling of Alfred's hand through his hair but it made him feel worse. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way but why did he have to say it while drunk and oh my god, "homogays" like who even says that. Well apparently Arthur did.

"Nooo you don't." Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur and brought him closer, "It's alright..."

"Noooo...I like you a lot but I didn't want to tell you like this...we should've went on an actual date first.." he murmured against Alfred's chest. His chest felt solid and warm and he wanted to stay in it for a while.

"It's okay, we can go on an actual date soon sometime...if you'd like?" Alfred said, while he stroked Arthur's cheek with his thumb.

Feeling a bit bold, he reached up to Alfred's face and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you..for you know bringing me home and staying with me afterwards" he whispered in his ear.

"Mm you're welcome, I didn't really wanna leave you all alone." he gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek back.

Blushing at the contact, he stared at Alfred's face, taking in all of the details of his face. His hair, the color of his eyes (were they really that blue?), his mouth, his defined facial features and everything.

Alfred's eyes dropped down to Arthur's lips, and he really, really wanted to get a taste of them. He didn't care if they barely had just met yesterday, he didn't care if they just woke up and both had morning breath, he wanted to kiss him. The American slowly leaned in, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur jolted in surprise at first. He just met this man yesterday and now he kissed him in his bedroom but, he didn't care at the moment. Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, he kissed him back. Lips moving against Alfred's soft ones, small breaths taken not to lose oxygen but not to break it off. He sighed happily into the kiss, leaning more into it

Alfred gently tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair and brought him in even closer. The Brit's lips were warm, just like his personality. He was the happiest he's ever been in a while. Sure he had his job to keep him happy, but this was different. This made him feel the sparks people always mentioned when they talked about kissing. He didn't want to break off the kiss, ever.

Arthur pulled him in closer to him, deepening the kiss. He smiled a bit into it. It's the happiest he's ever been too, he's never had time for dating so it was nice, just doing these kinds of things. His heart beat faster as he decided to be bold and prod his tongue near Alfred's upper lip, asking for entrance.

Alfred opened his mouth a little and gave Arthur entrance. The feel of their tongues touching made him feel an even stronger spark and caused a little shiver to go up his spine.

Arthur let out a soft moan escape from his mouth, tongues dancing with each other. They wrestled tongues until Alfred had won the battle, his tongue exploring the cavern of Arthur's mouth. He felt Alfred push him down on the bed, still kissing deeply, caressing each other. Arthur broke off the kiss only to trail more kisses down Alfred's collarbone, reaching his neck where he began to leave a mark there, sucking, biting at it.

Alfred moaned at the feeling of Arthur biting and sucking his neck. His hand started to trail down and soon it was up the British man's shirt. He felt every part of his chest and man he enjoyed it.

Arthur moaned at the sudden intrusion up his shirt, still sucking at Alfred's neck. He felt heat pooling at the pit of his stomach when he broke away from his neck, and kissed Alfred again.

Alfred kissed back sweetly and brought his hand out and placed it over Arthur's cheek, stroking it softly.

He broke off the kiss, needing air after that intense kiss. He gazed upon Alfred's face, smiling and staring softly at him. He had a tender expression while looking at him. God, he was never like this around others but Alfred was different.

The American smiled back at him and spoke up, "So how does that date sound?" he chuckled a bit and continued, "I'd really love to go on a date with you, Arthur."

"That sounds heavenly Alfred..when are you available?" he asked, somewhat in a daze.

"Well I'm off work until next Saturday so anytime this week works." he answered.

"How about this Thursday? I'm busy with work and classes until then..Hey, can I get your number? I still want to talk to you and all"

"Yeah I can give you my number, I just need somewhere to write it and a pen." Alfred grinned and added, "Thursday sounds fine, by the way."

"Lovely..well, do you want anything to drink or eat then? It'd be rude not to pay you back for what you did for me"

"Naaah I'm not hungry or anything. Just being with you is enough paying back to me."

Arthur's face was attacked by a huge blush extending to the base of his neck. "Sh-shut up..we haven't gone on our first date yet..don't act so sappy with me" he grumbled.

"Hehe, it's only the truth!" Alfred laughed and couldn't help but think that Arthur was super cute when he blushed

"Shut up , you git.." he remarked, lightly punching his arm. "I'll go make some tea now..Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure~" Alfred stretched and yawned

Arthur went up to the kitchen to go brew some chamomile tea. While that was happening, Alfred got up and looked around the Englishman's apartment

"Arthur you have a really nice place! I wasn't able to see much of it since it was dark last night." Alfred said as he walked around the living room.

"Really? I live alone so heh, no reason to keep the place looking grand." As he said that, an orange and white cat came over, with folded ears came over, meowed and went back into its hiding place. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I have another roommate with me. It's my cat, Crumpet"

"Aw, he's almost as cute as you!" Alfred said as he walked over to the cat, bent down and softly scratched Crumpet behind his ears.

Ignoring that comment though it made him blush a bit, he decided to give Alfred something for his troubles. "Wait here just a minute. I have something for you," telling Alfred as he ran out the door and downstairs to the flower shop.

Alfred sat down besides the cat and pet him waiting for Arthur to return.

Arthur gathered up some flowers from the shop and ran back up. He wanted to tell Alfred some things and even though it was cheesy to do so, he felt like it was the right thing to do. He opened the door, and placed the flowers on the table.

Alfred admired the flowers and wondered if these were what Arthur was getting for him. "Those are really pretty. Are they for me?"

Arthur just gave him thorn less, lavender and blue roses and explained "They all mean..erm, love at first sight..hahah" He then handed him even more flowers, some simple in appearance, some more flamboyant and others more considered beautiful. "Carnations are symbolic of fascination meaning that you fascinate me in many ways, Alfred F. Jones. Cherry blossoms mean kindness, Celandine is good times to come, coreopis is always cheerful. I hope you never lose that quality, Alfred. It's what makes people like you so much. And of course, Irises are good news which is that all of this is. Witch Hazel is a magic spell, which I feel that you cast over me somehow. I mean, I just met you yesterday and we're already to this point. I hope you can return my affections with this jonquil.." With that, he takes Alfred's hand and gives him another flower with a sticky stem and little pink flowers (Viscaria) "Care to dance Alfred?"

Alfred was a blushing mess after he had heard the explanation of all these flowers. Love at first sight? It was a mutual feeling then... He gathered himself together and took a deep breath, smiled widely at Arthur and replied, "I'd love to."

He got up to choose a song to play preferably, the Beetles preferably and put "Hey, Jude" on the stereo. He took Alfred's hands, placed them on his hips and they began to sway in beat to the music playing in the background.

Alfred smiled warmly down at Arthur as they danced together and he slowly got closer and closer to the Brit.

He closed the distance between them with another kiss, this time short and sweet. He rested his head on the American's chest, swaying in time to the beat.

He lifted one of his hands to run it through Arthur's soft hair and he sighed contently.

Arthur closed his eyes, sighing in contentment over this whole situation. Here he was dancing with a man he literally only met yesterday. It was crazy to think that they're going to go on their first date and all like this but anything was possible, he guessed. He couldn't choose anymore flowers to describe the feelings he had for Alfred, but if he was, it was going to be one unique, bright, sunny, warm flower just like Alfred.


End file.
